


Miradas

by Mariohn



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariohn/pseuds/Mariohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque las miradas de admiración dirigidas a él era, lo que más le gustaba. Pero para Tony, no había nada como las miradas que él le dirigía. Stony. Continuación de 'Confusiones'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miradas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoreBlooddrinker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreBlooddrinker/gifts).



> Nombre: Miradas  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Characters: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts.  
> By: Mariohn  
> Resumen: Porque las miradas de admiración dirigidas a él era, lo que más le gustaba. Pero para Tony, no había nada como las miradas que él le dirigía.  
> Notas: Este es un Tony-MirenLoGenialQueSoy, porque no hay otra descripción. Continuación de ‘confusiones’. Para fuu xD

Una fiesta.

Si hay algo a lo que él –y tal parece que solo él, puesto que su equipo de vez en cuando parecen ser algo así como una tropa de antisociales–, dentro de la lista de cosas que Tony Stark adora hacer, una fiesta es una de ellas.

La gente rodeándolo, clamando por su atención y esperando un par de palabras de su boca era tremendamente satisfactorio. Sobre todo porque podía darse el tiempo de regodearse de su riqueza, de su grandeza y de lo genial que Tony Stark era.

Y todo por una simple celebración por una de tantas victorias que a Tony no podía interesarle menos. Un nuevo maloso de turno que intentaba destruir alguna ciudad, se reunían, lo combatían, salían bien/decentes/inconscientes/casi enteros pero salían y fin de la discusión. Y mientras no tuviese que pasar más de dos horas en promedio por misión en el hospital por un chequeo Tony podía considerarse el ganador que ya se consideraba –y oye, que él se quería. Era Tony Stark, no podía no quererse–.

Después de todo lo que le había costado a ella organizarlo todo, lo menos que Tony podía hacer era invitarla a bailar. No era como si le costara demasiado. No, Pepper era adorable cuando no estaba en plan ‘Tony, debes revisar estos papeles’ pero últimamente parecía un tanto más molesta y pensativa que antes. ¿Quién lo diría para ser la persona quien, sin preguntarle ni escuchar lo irrazonable que estaba siendo decidió dar por terminada su no-relación?

Lo que Tony le había dicho a Rhodey cuando había llegado con municiones de sake y un par de chicas, era que Pepper estaba en esa postura tonta de la relación en que las mujeres sienten celos cuando pasas tiempo con tus amigos, o el trabajo, o las armaduras que diseñaste y construiste durante un secuestro o, quizás lo más difícil de todo, cuando tenías un doble trabajo como superhéroe más que cuando les dedicas tiempo. Y Tony, siendo el hombre comprensivo que era sólo estaba esperando que llegara a disculparse por su irracionalidad. Porque vamos, Pepper lo conocía desde hacía años y consideraba demasiado fuera de ella el que pudiera entender menos de lo que –por ejemplo y sin ofender– el Cap podía entender con respecto a eso.

Pero siendo Tony Stark, un filántropo dueño de organizaciones Tony Stark para blablá causa sin fines de lucro, es claro que había sido un caballero y había dispuesto de todo un tiempo de ehm… recreación, para superar la molestia y la desilusión por la decisión de Pepper. Claro, mientras durara. Lamentablemente para él, aquel ehm… tiempo destinado a la recreación y al pensamiento sobre el valor de la vida terminó en algo con un poco de helado, conversación con Bruce, películas para adultos y mucho, pero mucho whisky de importación. El inglés, del caro. Y aunque nunca supo cómo su noche de auto compasión terminó con él despertando abrazado y sobre el icono nacional, pero algo de estar cantando el himno nacional en ropa interior sobre la mesa venía a su mente. Bueh, eran cosas que pasaban.

La realidad era, que después de eso las cosas habían sufrido un pequeño desajuste y el tiempo de soltería, mujeres, alcohol y muchas más mujeres había terminado como un prolongado y permanente estado de… algo. Algo como intentar esconderse en su laboratorio por una semana, tiempo destinado a esquivar a Steve Rogers y tiempo en el que Natasha –seh, la misma con la que Tony había tenido sueños húmedos que involucraban a ella vestida en cuero y él con unas esposas– terminó por amenazarlo con lo mejor que la unión soviética tenía para darle si no se dignaba a salir al mundo. Y ni Pepper en su peor momento de cólera había ganado al escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal.

En serio.

Bien, tenía que admitir que Steve no era el cabeza de musculo sin cerebro que él había pensado que era. Tanto. En realidad, era bastante parecido a lo que él había soñado que era cuando su padre hablaba de él y Anthony lo tenía como el héroe al que había querido siempre conocer. Pero claro, no era algo que fuese a decirle a él, ni a nadie. Al tipo le gustaba escuchar y era un libro abierto con sus emociones, por mucho que intentara ocultarlas. Y se notaba que le gustaba observar a los demás.

Como ahora.

Tony le sonrió a la mujer, moviéndose con el ritmo del vals pero con su atención pendiente hacia su izquierda, justo ante esos ojos azules que le observaban. Pepper tenía una piel suave, cálida. Quizás no tanto como a Tony le gustaría –Como últimamente le gustaría– sin embargo era lo suficiente como para no sentirse solo. Y Tony, odiaba sentirse solo, pero al mismo tiempo terminaba inconscientemente odiando las sobre-muestras de atención que no desaprobaba del todo. Irónico ¿no? Y un trastorno severo de bipolaridad, según Rhodey. Pero Rhodey era el mismo sujeto que caía con un par de botellas de sake y comenzaba a llorar sobre su amistad, estaba claro que su juicio sobre eso no era lo mejor.

A Tony le encantaba que lo miraran.

Pero las miradas honestas, del tipo que te traspasaban por entero y de alguna u otra manera terminaban por saber tus intenciones puede que no tanto. Y Steve era así. No era un secreto para él, el que el viejo –porque lo era, setenta años congelado eran un buen indicio para decirlo– buscase algo de su pasado en él. Concretamente, algo relacionado con Howard. Pero Tony no supo –o quizás si, siempre, pero nunca ha sido capaz de aceptarlo y menos cuando se trataba de alguien como él– en que momento eso comenzaba a ser irritante. Y no era que las miradas perdidas que Steve hacía cuando nadie lo miraba resultaban ser preocupantes, pero el verse a si mismo gruñendo cada vez que un recuerdo salía de su boca y lo compartía con él no era, para nada, digno de Tony Stark. Se supone que el multimillonario, playboy, filántropo y muy patriota Anthony Stark tenía más de dos neuronas –porque era un genio– para sentirse celoso de un recuerdo. Más concretamente, del pasado de una persona con la que no se llevaba bien y considerar seriamente la idea de… hacer algo impropio de él, para resumirlo.

Nop, nada de whisky en público.

Pero sí, algo igual de estúpido.

La mirada que le fue dirigida era intensa. Quizás, tan intensa como una de tantas veces que habían discutido y Tony podía jurar haber visto fuego en sus ojos. El mismo fuego y determinación que veía en misión tras misión y de la que deseaba secretamente ser blanco de ella. Pero quizás de otra manera que no venía al caso explicar. Un par de mujeres se habían acercado cuando las luces bajaron, que distaron de su concentración un poco y terminó casi pisando y apretando a Pepper. Al ver la mirada de desaprobación en su rostro, Tony sonrió, haciéndola girar un poco.

–Lo siento–  
–Ten más cuidado Tony. ¿En qué estás pensando?—

Le dirigió una mirada confundida, para simplemente sonreír y seguir girando. Al menos eso la distraería. Le habría gustado besarla y disculparse por ser –y no había ninguna manera de autocompasión al decirlo… quizás un poco– un cabrón con ella y su preocupación por su seguridad, pero Tony estaba seguro de que sonaría lo bastante falso para que no resultara. Porque la verdad era, que Iron Man y Tony Stark ya estaban demasiado mezclados el uno al otro como para intentar separarlos.

Hasta él podía darse cuenta que había cambiado.

Estaba roto, siempre lo había estado. Pero nunca lo suficiente como para notarse a sí mismo y pensar que no necesitaba de nadie para que se lo recordaran. Ni siquiera a Steve y su intento por saber algo de él y jugar a los abrazos –y quien lo pensaría de alguien que es considerado un héroe de guerra y eso– cada vez que terminaban intercambiando historias tontas. Bueh, al final del día, todos necesitaban a alguien. Y el Cap no tenía a nadie en este mundo totalmente nuevo para él. Bueno, lo tenía a él y él como buen Stark… como un buen hombre samaritano y quien era dueño de sus propias fundaciones, no podía hacer menos que pasar –mucho– tiempo de calidad, buscando convertirlo en un hombre hecho y derecho en el arte de las comunicaciones –Porque el hombre genio no era… hey, que había que ser razonables también–

Cuando en medio de sus oleadas de pensamientos, la mirada insidiosa y dispuesta a sonsacarle respuestas de Pepper y la música que se acababa, Steve desvió la mirada. Bú. Tony frunció el entrecejo, siendo consciente de su manía –según Bruce, de niño enfurruñado. Pero él no decía nada cuando el otro tío aparecía y sus caras de ‘te aplastaré’– por llamar la atención, totalmente descontento de no tener la atención que quería. Porque vamos, esas chicas no tuvieron que aguantar tanto tiempo enseñándole el arte de prender una computadora y enseñarle a usar Wikipedia y Skype, para tener el derecho de atreverse a desviar la atención de capitán américa de él. Y Tony era un hombre razonable, totalmente, pero en cosas como lo que merecía tener y lo que otros creían merecer no transaba. Negocios eran negocios señores, tan simple como eso.

–¿Así que eso era, no? –escuchó de los labios de la mujer con la que bailaba. Y en un momento, solo un momento no evitó poner la peor de las caras de idiota que Tony Stark podía brindarle. Y la mantuvo, pero estaba lo bastante oscuro para agradecer internamente que solo ella pudiera observarla. Vamos, que tenía una imagen que cuidar.

–¿A qué te refieres?–  
–¿A qué me refiero? Te conozco, Tony Stark–

Soltó un bufido. Evita mirar hacia donde había concentrado la mirada –durante algunos segundos, porque él no era un stalker– dirigiéndole una mirada ceñuda.  
–Y lo que he hecho ahora es…– Pepper sonríe. Pero esa clase de mirada resignada que se había acostumbrado a observar durante un par de años. Una que le dio un pequeño sentimiento de culpa y algo más. Quizás el no ser capaz de corresponderla como antes.  
–Sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando Tony. Y una simpática y muy linda secretaria está a punto de dirigirse resuelta a intentar llevarse el corazón de cierta persona de la que no estamos hablando. Ya sabes, el baño de señoritas es una buena fuente de rumores– y lo besa en la mejilla. Tony arruga el labio, sacude la cabeza y camina resuelto hacia donde se supone que debía ir. Quizás un poco atontado por saber que ella definitivamente es mucho más eficiente de lo que parece, incluso con su propia vida. Y Tony la necesita, la sigue necesitando y no cree seguir su vida sin Pepper, pero no en el mismo sentido que él creía necesitarle.

–Hey cap, ¿Qué mierda te sucede hoy? No has hablado con nadie y casi no has bebido nada. ¿Te sientes incómodo con tantos fanáticos esperando tocar algo del icono nacional o algo parecido?–

Le toca el hombro, y sonríe hacia la mujer que efectivamente, estaba a un par de pasos de quitarle la atención del hombre que ahora lo observaba con un deje de frustración. Y era divertido, sobre todo porque Steve no era consciente de lo honesto que podía ser. Y no era el, era observar su rostro un momento y el verse a si mismo escrito en su cara. A él, no a Howard. No a Peggy, ni a Bucky.

–Como si te importara–  
–Por supuesto que me importa –volvió a sonreír, un poco más burlón de lo que le gustaría pero hey, era Tony Stark. El mismo Tony Stark que no podía mostrar ni un gramo de debilidad frente a tantas personas –recuerdo que no fui yo el que me dio una charla de moralidad y la virtud del compañerismo durante… ¿Cuánto fue? Dos horas, tres minutos y seis segundos?–

Steve sonríe. Y como siempre que eso pasa, no puede evitar pensar que le gustaría que esa sonrisa fuese vista un poco más. No quizás en un lugar donde sus fans pudieran verlas –y ya podía ver los múltiples chillidos a su alrededor. Pero prefería pensar que lo estaban mirando a él y lo genial que se veía en aquel traje importado de Italia que la sonrisa que convenientemente para él, al ser el causante bien podía decir que era suya– o cualquier otra amenaza. –Si quieres, podemos ir a tomar algo arriba –preguntó, tratando de sonar inocente. Pero como casi siempre –y tenía que admitir que no había ni un gramo de mentira en eso– sus intenciones no eran honorables, tuvo que hacer paciencia y explicarse mejor. O poner una honorable y valida excusa.

–Ya sabes, de vez en cuando los genios necesitan alejarse de la adoración del público para poder escribir una reflexión acerca de la vida y… vamos Steve, lo tienes escrito en la cara. Estas desesperado por salir de aquí –

Le toca el hombro, un simple movimiento para que la mirada de evaluación de Steve se vuelva determinada, levantándose y dejando la copa que traía encima de una de esas mesitas. Y le gusta esa mirada, sobre todo porque tendrá la oportunidad de tenerla –aunque solo por el resto de la noche– sólo puesta en él. Tony se gira, buscando con la mirada a aquella mujer a quien le debe tanto y que sin embargo, no tiene como retribuir sus esfuerzos y sonríe, un poco más cálido de lo acostumbrado, antes de disponerse a seguir a Steve sin mirar atrás. 

Y Bueno, era un paso a la vez. Ya tendría la oportunidad de enseñarle lo genial –y lo era, claro que lo era– que Tony Stark podía ser… en otros ámbitos mucho más interesantes que una simple y desinteresada amistad –que nada tenía de desinteresada. Pero quería reírse a mandíbula suelta cuando el héroe de guerra, icono nacional y endemoniadamente irritante Steve Rogers se percatara de ese pequeño detalle–.

Pero vamos, que no sería el genio detrás de Iron Man si no supiera que siempre ganaba.

Y Tony Stark podía ser, sin lugar a dudas, insistente cuando la situación lo ameritaba –y no un niño caprichoso, como Rhodey le decía. Que él no tartamudeaba cuando ligaba borracho, no señor–.

Y ciertamente hoy, era una noche indicada.

O al menos terminaría cantando el himno nacional arriba de una mesa otra vez. Con el tipo de relación que llevaban, nunca se sabía.


End file.
